The Price of Vengeance
by Torek
Summary: Naruto beat Sasuke in the VotE battle. After that Naruto vanished without a trace. Sasuke must try to unravel the shroud around an eerie man named Sendo, a self made assassin working for anyone with a grudge and a big stack of cash. Can Sasuke muster his
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please bear with me while I get the hang of this. The story is something I have been thinking of for a while it is my attempt at an exiled/banished Naruto. I have not decided on any pairings but this not a yaoi there will not be any Naruto X Hinata or Sakura. I think I may use an OC but I have not decided yet. This will get violent after a while right after I set up the story. If you find that I misspell a name or place tell me and I will fix it immediately.

Torek

Summary: Naruto beat Sasuke in the VotE battle. After that Naruto vanished without a trace. Sasuke must try to unravel the shroud around an eerie man named Sendo, a self made assassin working for anyone with a grudge and a big stack of cash. Can Sasuke muster his will to speak to the elusive Sendo and find what it is that made him that way?

Sendo= Death in Japanese

The Price of Vengeance

Ch. 1: Prologue

Darkness covered all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The darkness closed around it like a snake catching its prey. On the top of the Yondiame's stone head stood alone a man with blue sweats and blue ninja sandals and a Jounin vest. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the village. All the lights, streets, ninja, civilians, and shops were his. He was the 6th Hokage after all. He was granted the position after he single handedly killed all the seven Peins. But he always felt a tug on his heart when he heard the word "Hokage-sama." He felt guilty for having the one thing that his friend wanted his whole life. The friend he hadn't seen or heard from in almost seven years. He had left during the Chunin exams, where Sasuke lost a fight in the Valley of the End. Naruto Uzumaki was victorious but chooses to lead the life of a Missing Nin.

**Flashback**

_ Sasuke was on his back slowly losing consciousness, rain pounding his face. He saw a blond haired boy look at him and said, "I beat you."_

_Sasuke replied after he caught his breath, "I guess I have to go back home with you now."_

"_I won't be returning." Naruto said with regret deep in his voice. _

"_Why, then did you come to get me in the first place?" Sasuke yelled in absolute anger._

"…_Because I think of you as a brother to me. But….I have injured the last Uchiha, and I am the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. The villagers will have me executed." Naruto said slowly. His fist was clenched and blood slowly traveled down his fingers. Naruto noticed that Kakashi and Pakuun were getting closer so he jumped up the wall of the valley and ran as fast as he could go wherever his legs would take him. _

_Sasuke managed to get seated up right and saw Naruto's forehead protector on the ground. So he slowly tied off his old one and placed Naruto's on his forehead. He made a vow that day. He swore on his parents graves that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would save his best friend, if it would cost him his own life. _

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was lost in thought when Kakashi arrived behind him. "You are the strangest Hokage I have ever seen." He said while stroking his favorite book_, Come Come Paradise_.

"Kakashi, if you are going to poke fun at me, then leave, please." Sasuke said with an irritated sigh.

"Sasuke-sama, we have a possible lead that could lead us to Naruto. " Kakashi stated excitedly. Sasuke was eager to hear the news. It had been five years since he had heard anything about his friend. "Go on," Sasuke said returning the same excited spirit to Kakashi. But before the aged sensei could talk again Neji Hyuuga and his sister Hinata appeared and were out of breath. They had sprinted from the main gate to the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama, we're being attacked!" Neji yelled and activated his Byakugan, Hinata did the same.

"What village and how many?" Sasuke asked instantly. He knew Sunagakure was out of the picture as he and the Kazekage Gaara had gained an alliance with each other. He could not figure who would attack Konoha except Otogakure.

"A person dressed in all black, just one man with no ties to any village." Hinata said. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them. He wore all black. Black long-sleeved shirt, black ninja pants, black ninja shoes, black gloves and a black cloak. His face was covered with a black ANBU mask. Neji ran to attack the man. He kicked at the stranger's face but Neji's leg was caught and he was thrown to the ground.

"Neji, nice to see you again." The man whispered. "Sasuke I see that you have made Hokage. Good job." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto?" was all that the Hokage could say. The man then took off the mask and revealed a man with blond hair and blue eyes, both with slits. On the left side of his face was a burn scar going from his eye to the bottom of his chin and from his ear to under his shirt.

"Been a while, Sasuke-niichan," Naruto said. "But I am not going by Naruto anymore. It's Sendo."

A/N: That's the first chapter. I know it's short but it's supposed to be. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next Chapter will be longer. Thanks! Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally the next chapter! I want to thank all of you who have viewed/read the previous chapter. The time the story takes place is toward the Gokage Summit. Just FYI. Here is the next chapter finally, sorry about the wait I was in the middle of a move to a new apartment. Just so you know, I have decided on a couple of pairings. I'm thinking that Naruto x Temari and Sasuke x Sakura, Ino x Shikamaru, and Gaara x Hinata

The Price of Vengeance

Chapter 2

"_Neji, nice to see you again." The man whispered. "Sasuke I see that you have made Hokage. Good job." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto?" was all that the Hokage could say. The man then took off the mask and revealed a man with blond hair and blue eyes, both with slits. On the left side of his face was a burn scar going from his eye to the bottom of his chin and from his ear to under his shirt. _

_ "Been a while, Sasuke-niichan," Naruto said. "But I am not going by Naruto anymore. It's Sendo."_

Sasuke's eyes immediately focused on the burn scar on Naruto's face. He felt his stomach churn so much he wanted to throw up his breakfast but he didn't. Naruto's eyes seemed distant now, no longer full of life that Sasuke had seen in their academy days.

"I would like to see you in person." Naruto said. The statement was a shock to all the ninja there. The Naruto that they had seen in front of them wasn't real? How was that possible? Sasuke, with a tear in his eyes, said, "Where are you?"

"I am on the Kuroshi Mountain. Bring one other. Any more I will kill you all and tell the beasts of the Land of Fire of feast on the flesh of Konoha." Naruto said with a laugh and the clone disappeared. Sasuke knew what he had to do. He needed to see Tsunade. He jumped from the tower and ran toward Tsunade's clan home. Behind him were Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba. When they arrived at Tsunade's house they found her on her porch drinking sake out the bottle.

"Lady Tsunade, I have a request." Sasuke said.

"Why would I listen to a request of yours asshole?" Tsunade said angrily. She never trusted Sasuke and blamed him for Naruto's status as an S-class missing-nin. But she figured since the Uchiha was asking something it had to have some importance.

"What do you want, boy?" She said bored.

"I want to reinstate you as Hokage while I go find Naruto." Sasuke fell on his knees. "I know that I have all the blame on me for what Naruto did, but now I want my friend back. I don't care about Itachi any more, he can help revive the clan, but I feel so guilty about Naruto that I am willing to do anything to find him and save him."

Tsunade was stunned. She couldn't believe that the Uchiha before her had admitted that that he was wrong. Wrong about Naruto and wrong about Itachi. She thought for a minute and sighed, "If it is for Naruto, then I will act as Hokage until you can get him back. After that I don't want to see you in my face again."

"You have my promise, Tsunade-samma." Sasuke said without any hesitation. He stood and handed the keys to his office to Tsunade. He made up his mind on his partner on this mission, Haruno Sakura. She, like him was a part of the old team seven that Kakashi-sensei taught. Sakura had never given up on Naruto, even after she heard of the Kyuubi. Hinata and Sakura were the only ones to only look at the said blond as Naruto, not as a blood thirsty demon like the council managed to convince so many people.

Sasuke walked to Sakura's house. When he knocked on the door, Hinata ran in front of Sasuke and unlocked the door and led everyone in. Sakura ran to Hinata and embraced her in a hug. Hinata and Sakura were best friends and Sakura allowed Hinata to live with her due to the fact that the Hyuuga clan had disowned her. "Sakura we have a mission." Sasuke said.

Naruto had changed in seven years. He had become on with the demon inside. He was Kyu, the emotionless assassin that worked for anyone with a big purse. He was tall and muscular and well pleasing to the eye. His blond hair was now red, blood red. His eyes were blue with fox like slits in them and his whisker scars had disappeared. He wore red pants and no shirt to show his well defined form.

(From now on I will address Naruto as Kyu.) Kyu was a force to be reckoned with. As Naruto he had the Rasengan and the Oodama and Rasenshuriken and he could do the Kage Bushin. As the Kyuubi, he knew shadow techniques and several fire and demon jutsu. He had the combined memory of Naruto and the Kyuubi, and now it was hard to separated who's were who's. Kyu was the new being in the middle of all that chaos. He was the only flicker of light in the abyssal plane of darkness that was his soul, if he had one at that. He knew he was once a human and once a Bijuu, but which one he didn't know and did not care.

Kyu was sitting in a cave on Kuroshi Mountain, the tallest point in the ninja world, located in the middle of the Fire Country. The cave was vast, almost a hundred yards in every direction. He leaned against the wall of the cave. He had been sleeping in that position for nearly a year. His body was recovering from his recent fight with Madara Uchiha. They tore each other up for nearly two weeks, two immortals fighting an epic battle.

All Kyu had to do now was wait for his human clone he called Sendo to give him a report. He knew that the message was delivered but other than that, he knew nothing. Sendo would have to get the information from him. Sendo was a unique Kage Bushin, he was the only one to develop a persona for him, and he was a new being.

Kyu got up finally and walked to the mouth of the cave and saw Sendo smiling wide. "Well my friend, I delivered the message!" He said.

"Good, the plan is commencing quite well." Kyu said with a laugh.

A/N: Well another chapter done yeah! Hope you like it and please review!


End file.
